The Day The world Ended
by SnowBirdie
Summary: This is what happens when I am bored and James Potter comes into my room.


Birdie sits at her computer desk. Bored to death. *sigh* What should I write about for my next fic?  
  
James: Hey Birdie.  
  
Birdie: Hey James.  
  
James: Are you writing another fanfiction?  
  
Birdie: Yep.  
  
James: Can I help?  
  
Birdie: Ok, I guess. *Birdie gets out her thinking cap.  
  
James: Well, I think that I should be the hero! I mean, I am the main character in all the Harry Potter Books and all!  
So, I think that I should be REALLY strong. and REALLY handsome! I would be a superhero! There should be a ummmm..... a,  
giant turtle running around trying to......Kill people!  
  
Birdie: Types what James is saying.  
There was once a peaceful little town. But one day, a giant evil turtle came to the town. It tried to kill people!  
Thank goodness that the really strong, really handsome James Potter lived in that city! He beat up the turtle and lives happily  
ever after. The End.  
  
James: Sounds perfect to me!  
  
Sirius: Now all we have to do is find a brainless idiot to enjoy that crap!  
  
James: Well, I havent heard any of your ideas!  
  
Sirius: Well then! Fine! I think that I should be a tall handsome man. The Ladies Man, they will call me. I will be rich   
and famous! Then, James gets killed by the evil turtle and it is my duty to save the city from the turtle.  
  
Birdie: Once, there was a city. It was peaceful. But one day, there was an evil turtle that tried to take over the city by  
killing all the people. But, the really strong and handsome James Potter was the only one who could defeat it! But then, James   
failed. So the only person left was The Ladies Man. A rich, handome, and powerful man. He killed the turtle and peace was  
among the city again.  
  
Sirius: Is there any way we could make the city so that only women live there?  
  
James: SIRIUS! That is the dumbest idea I have ever heard.  
  
Lily: I think that there should be a dameselle in distress!  
  
Sirius: I'll save her!  
  
James: No you wont! I will save her! But, can I change my name from James Potter to 'The Stud'?  
  
Sirius: 'The Stud'!? It sounds like a cigarette!  
  
Lily: I think that it is cute.  
  
Birdie: Okay, here it goes.  
  
Once, there was a little town that had only women in it. One, day, a turtle came and tried to kill everyone! Good thing  
that The Stud was near by. He was a really handsome and strong man. There was a girl in the tallest building. The Stud went up   
to get her. He saved the beautiful girl. But, The Stud couldnt defeat the giant turtle. So, The Ladies Man had to step in. He   
was handsome, rich, powerful and popular. He killed the turtle and saved the town. All was at peace at last....  
  
Remus: I think that the city should have a name. You cant just keep calling it 'the city'. I also think that this story should  
also have a good cause too! Like "Save the warewolf" messages hidden inside it. It should reach out to all warewolves who are  
distressed.  
  
Sirius: I think that I should be eating a taco when I am called to duty.  
  
Lily: I should be brushing my hair.  
  
James: I should be saving a cat from a tree.  
  
Remus: I should be making a speech on warewolf liberation.  
  
Birdie: But Remus, what are you going to be doing in this story?  
  
Remus: I will.......um....... be making sure that all the citizens in the town are safe.  
  
Birdie: What should we name the city then?  
  
Lily: Loversville  
  
Remus: Warewolf Town  
  
James: Heroville  
  
Sirius: Mariachi  
  
All together: MARIACHI!?!?  
  
Birdie: Okay FINE!  
Once there was a small town run by women call Mariachi. It was a peaceful quaint little town. One day though, a giant evil turtle  
decided that it would kill all the people there. The Stud, who was really handsome and strong, was saving a kitten from a tree when   
he was called to duty. He started to beat up the turtle when he called to his frind Lupin, "Lupin! Get these citizens out of here!"  
Lupin, who was giving a speech on Warewolf Liberation, quickly rounded up all the citizens and got them safely out of Mariachi.  
The Stud was beating up the turtle when he heard a scream. The beautiful Lily was brushing her hair when she realized that the giant   
turtle was after her. The Stud flew up and saved Lily. "Wait for me here my love," he said to her. He flew away again. But The Stud never   
returned. The Ladies Man was eating a taco when he was called to duty. He killed the turtle and saved Mariachi. The End.  
  
Sirius: That was the best story I have ever heard!  
  
James: It SUCKED! Why do I have to die!  
  
Snape: I think that there should be a potion that killed tht turtle!   
  
James: Where did you come from?  
  
Snape: The door you idiot!  
  
Harry: I think that there should be a super team instead of just 5 super heros dieing off.  
  
Lily: Harry! Where did you come from?!  
  
Hermione: The door.  
  
Ron: We will be the Super trio! I will have superstrength  
  
Hermione: There should be a fairy god mother!  
  
Harry: Ron should wish for his super strength. Sirius should get his taco. And Snape should be made charming.  
  
Snape: Shut up Potter.  
  
James and Harry: which one.  
  
Snape: BOTH!  
  
Birdie: Okay. Here it goes.  
Once, there was a small town run by women. This town was called Mariachi. The town was very peaceful and calm. Until  
one day, there was a giant turtle that wanted to kill all the people in this town. The Stud, who was saving a kitten from a tree was called to duty.   
He flew to the city. There, he saw the giant turtle. He then saw a beautiful girl named Lily  
brushing her hair. She screamed. "Oh no! She is in trouble! I should save the beautiful Lily!" The Stud said. He saved the beautiful   
girl. Then he went to go kill the turtle and save the city. He couldnt do it alone though. "FAIRY GODMOTHER! I NEED YOUR HELP!" He shouted.  
she appeared. "I will grant you three wishes." She said. "I wish that Ron would get super strength, The Ladies Man should get a taco,  
and Snape should be charming!" The stud said. "Wishes granted. The Ladies man was eating a taco and he decided to help. When Ron recieved  
his super strength, he decided that he should help! They all were beating up the turtle. "Remus! Get the citizens out of here NOW!" The Stud  
shouted to Remus. He was giving a speech about Warewolf Liberation. He quickly got all of the citizens out of there. Snape came in and   
he had an idea. He gave The ladies Man a potion. He was so charming now. That potion killed the Turtle. The city of Mariachi was safe once more.   
Save the warewolves.   
  
Sirius: I liked it!  
  
James: Me too!  
  
Everyone else: Yeah. Me too!  
  
Birdie: *gets up and walks away!  
  
Harry: Did we do something wrong?  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter. 


End file.
